One Cell
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Robin/marian one cell big confrontation. R&R plz. rubbish summary i know.
1. not another fight

-1**One cell **

**(Robin and Marian.)**

Robin had been in the forest with Marian when the Sheriff's guards had come upon them. They had put up a good fight, knocking at least four of the guards out. But then Marian got caught by one of the guards, Robin noticed this and lost his focus on the guard he was fighting who then knocked him out.

He awoke as they were being taken to Nottingham in a prisoners carriage. He looked around to see Marian sitting , she was looking at him but appeared to be day dreaming. _'Great'_ Robin thought, when Gisbourne and the Sheriff find out that she was with him, they will hang her straight away. Robin started thinking of ways to get Marian out of this mess.

Marian looked over to check that Robin was still ok. And to her surprise had found him conscious. _'How long has he been awake.' _Marian thought to herself. _'And why hasn't he said anything?_ He looked deep in thought as though something was puzzling him. He had his hand up to his mouth biting his thumb. He always did that when something was troubling him, since he was a child. Marian laughed a little at the memory. Robin's mother would always tell him off for doing it, saying that it was not good manners, then Robin would give a pout, and wait until his mother had left, then resume on his thumb biting habit.

'Robin?' Marian asked uncertainly.

He looked up. 'Tell them that I kidnapped you.' He said straight to the point.

'What!?' Marian asked shocked. Why did he want her to lie to them.

'If you say that I kidnapped you then, they will not hang you for being caught with me.' He said moving a little further closer. 'They will not think that you are part of my gang.'

'But I am Robin.' Marian said getting annoyed. For months he had wanted her to join his gang, and now that she had he would never let her admit it.

'Yes, I know. But if the Sheriff found that out then he would hang you without a second thought.' Robin said softly.

'Robin, you want me to lie?' Marian asked sternly.

'Yes'

'Robin you've been the one yelling at me for lying. Lying about Gisbourne about my father about being the Night-watchman. Now that I am with you and telling you the truth, you want me to lie again. Robin you can't have it both ways.' She yelled.

'Please Marian…' Robin tried but she would not let him finish.

'No Robin. I will not lie to them. I can't believe you! Just because it has got a little bit dangerous you want me to run back into their arms. The same arms that you have been yelling at me for being in.' Marian was so angry at him, that she would gladly let the Sheriff hang him.

Robin new that there was no way that he was going to win, this argument. The anger in her eyes told him that. She was mad at him and she had every right to be. He had wanted her to stop lying, and using her father as an excuse. He had wanted her to stop lying about her feelings for Gisbourne. And he had wanted her more than anything, wanted her to come live in the forest with him. And now that she had done all those things and was now in the forest with him, he was asking her to lie and go back to that man that he hated so much.

Suddenly the gates to Nottingham opened. Robin looked at Marian but she was still looking away from him in anger.

'Ah Robin Hood' The sheriff said approaching the stopping carriage. He peered inside. 'Owe. And who this? Why it's the Lady Marian.' The Sheriff said, with plain enthusiasm in his voice.

'I kidnapped her on the North Road. She said she was headed to an Abbey. But why waste so much.' He looked her up and down with tasteful eyes. 'Talent'. He finished. Marian looked at him angrily.

'He did not _kidnap _me. I left the castle and went with him in my own free will.' Marian replied with a tone of victory in her voice. That was meant only towards Robin.

'Take them to the dungeons.' The Sheriff said walking back inside. Two guards came and took hold of them of both sides. While another four surrounded them. Robin new that there was no point in fighting. They were largely out numbered. They were escorted and put in a cell together.

'What was that about?!' Robin said as soon as the jailer had left the room.

'What?' Marian said turning to Robin and acting as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

'That! In the courtyard. I was trying to save you.' He said getting more annoyed by the second.

'Well maybe I do not want saving. Besides I did not say that I was with you or your _gang_. I just said that I went with you, on my own free will.'

'Marian why did you just not agree with me?' He asked sadly.

'Why do you treat me different from the others?' She challenged him back.

'What? I do not treat you any different from any of the others.' He said.

'Yes you do Robin!' Marian stated back.

'No I do not!'

'If it was Djaq or Will or anyone else with you today. Would not have made that lie up for them. Would you have tried to lie to the Sheriff to get them free?' Marian asked. His silence answered her question. 'No. You wouldn't have. Because they are different, they are not me. Robin you must treat me as an equal.' She said silently.

Robin knew that she was right, that he did protect her more than the others. But what she didn't get was that he had to. Without her he didn't want to live or fight. Without her he wouldn't care what the Sheriff did. The only reason he fights is for the thought of what future they might have when all this is over. Get married go to Locksley, have children, grow old and die together. And without her that future wasn't possible, so there was no need to fight for it.

'Still you disobeyed me.' He said softly and went and sat in the corner. Marian huffed and threw her arms up in frustration, then started pacing the floor.

Back at camp the others new that something was wrong. Robin and Marian had been gone for hours. And they were never gone for that long. They always had an argument which resulted in one of them retuning to camp, very angry. But this time none of them had returned. The gang set out to look through the forest for them, or even a sign of them. But there was none. Will had then gone to Locksley village, and heard news that Robin and Marian ha been caught and taken to Nottingham. He retuned to camp with the information and they had all gathered their things and began making their way to Nottingham.

Robin and Marian sat at either side of the cell in silence. Robin sat in thought. While Marian sat with her heart breaking. Why couldn't they just be together. He had never been so close but felt so far away before.

'Is this how it will always be?' Her soft voice broke through the silence like a smooth knife. Robin looked up to look at her face.

'What do you mean?'

'Us. Will we always be like this. Arguing constantly. It seems we can't be together for more than five minutes, without being at each others throat.' She said bluntly.

He sighed not truthfully knowing the answer to that question.

'What if we do get married and live together at Locksley. Will we be arguing like this all the time?' She asked.

'I do not know. I do not think so. But' He trailed off.

'Do you love me Robin?' She asked.

'Of course. I couldn't live without you. I need you.' Robin said his heart hurting, he did not like this conversation, it was too close to the things that needed to be discussed, things that Robin had been avoiding. 'Do you love me?' He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

'I tried to tell myself that I didn't. Tried to convince myself that you were gone.' Marian looked over at Robin and saw him look down in hurt. 'But that day that I opened my door and found you there with that teasing smile. I knew that I had never stopped loving you and that I never will. I just wanted to run into your arms that day, but I wouldn't let you have the satisfaction.' She laughed tears coming to her eyes.

Robin laughed a little to. 'And you tell _me _to grow up.'

They both began laughing softly. 'Please don't. I don't know what I'd do if you suddenly decided to become mature.' She smiled.

Robin looked at her his brows down. 'I _am _mature.' He stated defending himself.

Marian laughed. As stubborn as ever, she thought to herself. 'Yes as mature as I want you to be.' She got up and walked over to him, and sat down next to him, cuddling into his warm chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Robin looked down at her and bent down to kiss her.

'I love you Lady Marian. Never doubt that for a second.' He said after breaking the kiss.

Marian smiled knowing that this is what life would be like, when they were married, not arguing like they now do.

The gang had gotten their way into the Castle. At the moment they were trying to get to the dungeons to rescue Robin and Marian. Which seemed to becoming harder by the minute. First Will had walked into a guard, who had to be knocked out, then Allan had saw a young kitchen girl and began chatting her up, who in turn ran away calling for help, which meant that Djaq and Will had to go and calm her down from telling anyone that they were in the castle. But the worst part was when they had walked by the kitchen and Much had smelled ham. It had taken three of them to stop him walking into the kitchen.

Marian and Robin were still in each others embrace when the doors to the dungeon opened causing them to jump apart. Robin looked up to see Gisbourne trot down the stone steps. Marian heard him faintly groan.

'Marian.' He said coldly approaching the cell door.

Marian stood firmly by Marian's side.

'COME HERE!' He yelled when he noticed that she made no move to come forwards. She did so slowly a little cautious.

'Why are you with him?' Guy asked in a whispered voice so that Robin could not hear him. When she did not answer he motioned for the jailer to come and open the door. It was to late for Robin to act as before he knew what was happening Marian had been snatched out of the cell.

'Answer my question.' Guy mumbled.'

'Because he fights for what I believe in. He fights for the people who cannot fight for themselves.' Marian stated.

'And you love him.' Guy growled.

'No.' Marian stated easily. Before she knew what was happening. Guy had lunged forward and pressed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. Robin saw a jumped forward a few steps, then stopped when he realised that Marian was not trying to push him away.

Marian suddenly came to her senses and pushed Guy away and slapped him in the face. He looked at her angrily and then threw he back in the cell, locking it behind himself and charging out of the room.

Marian turned to Robin for some comfort but knew by the hurt and disgusted look on his face that, that was the last thing she would get from him.

'Why stop you seemed to be enjoying yourself.' Robin stated.

'Robin I did not want to kiss him.' Marian stated.

'Yeah, well it took you a while to decide on that thought.' He spat.

'Robin I am not having this same fight with you every time Guy and me are in the same room.' Marian yelled.

'No. You'll be too busy kissing him.' Robin replied. 'May be the Sheriffs right…women are lepers.'

Marian frowned walked over to him and slapped him right across the jaw.

'What don't _I _get a kiss before you slap me.' Robin said angrily.

Marian went and sat against the wall of the cell and Robin sat across from her on the other wall.

His cheek hurt from where she slapped it. He wanted badly to rub it but would not let her see the satisfaction of her hit on him. Perhaps he had deserved the hit, he may have pushed it to far it was just that seeing her and Guy kiss, and her not even trying to push away to begin with, hurt bad. Maybe she did like him. Perhaps she was just with Robin for the memory of their love or for pity out of him.

Marian was seriously angry. _How dare he call her a leper. _And then come out with that remark!

How dare he think that after everything they have been through that she has feelings for Guy.

She sat looking around the cell, looking anywhere but a him.

Robin felt bad. He should not have spoken so nastily to Marian. He wanted to apologise, but then he would admit that he thought that nothing is wrong. But he did worry that Marian may see something in Guy and leave him for her. That was his worst nightmare. He knew he couldn't stand loosing Marian to any man. But he would die if he lost her to Gisbourne. He was just about to apologise when he heard the doors banging open. He looked to the steps expecting Guy or the Sheriff. But to his surprise and relief, it was Much.

'This is a rescue!' He announced out of breath. Little John walked forward and opened the cell, with the keys he had probably taken off an unconscious guard. The gang looked at them confused when none of them said anything, or even made a move towards the cell door. Then when John threw it open, Marian stood and walked out of the cell.

'I'll see you all back at camp.' She mumbled in an annoyed tone as she walked past Much. He frowned and looked at Robin, who was still sitting on the floor. He looked at Much sadly. Much sighed knowing that they had had another argument. Also that it was a big one.

Robin got up and walked slowly over to them and they began making their way back to camp.

Marian had been back at camp for about half an hour now, and Robin and the others had still not returned. Much to her happiness. She really didn't know what to do. Lately they had always been arguing, it was not the way she wanted it.

She looked around her surroundings and sighed. This was not how she thought her life with Robin would ever be like. Not in the woods, with a bunch of men. She looked around her and realised what she had to do. Even though it would be painful, it was what had to happen. To save them both from becoming unbearable to each other, this is what she had to do….she had to leave.

Please review good or bad. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. two broken hearts

One Cell – Part 2

**thank you for all your reviews please keep them coming. Sorry for the short update, but the 3rd instalment should be up soon.**

Marian had gathered her few belongings and mounted her horse. With one last look at the camp she sighed sadly and kicked the horse into a trot away from the camp.

Robin and the gang finally arrived back at the camp. They all started doing their usual tasks. Much went to start dinner, Will started cutting away at wood, Djaq went over to her medicine cabinet to muck about with things, Allan and Little John went to go out hunting, and Robin went and lay in his bunk. There was a few moments of silence.

'Master?' Much asked.

'Hmm' Robin mumbled from his bunk.

'Marian left before us right?' Much asked sounding confused.

'Hmm.' Came the same reply.

'Then where is she?' Much asked frowning.

Robin's eyes shot open. _Marian_. Much was right she should be here by now. Robin jumped up and scanned the camp. But there was no Marian. Fear instantly set in.

'Djaq go check the lake to make sure she's not gone bathing. Much go check the horse's. Will, Allan and John can you do a quick check in the forest?' Robin asked. They all nodded and began heading off in different directions. A few moments later they all returned.

'She was not at the lake.' Djaq stated.

'And we couldn't find anything in the forest.' Allan replied.

'Robin...Her horse...its gone.' Much said sadly.

They all looked to Much in surprise then back to Robin, who was sitting on his bunk looking ta something. He looked sad. 'I know.' he said soft and sadly. He looked down at the ring in his hand, and held back tears. Why did he yell at her? Why didn't he say sorry and tell her how much he loved her. How much he needed her.

Marian heart broke with each trot the horse made. Each trot that took her further away from Robin. All she wanted to do was pull on the reins and make the horse gallop back to the camp. She believed that the others would have returned by now and realised that she was gone. She wished that she still had her engagement ring from Robin as something to remember him by until they were reunited again. But she had left it for him to remember her by. This was the right thing to do she believed. And when everything was fixed and England was safe again, then she would return to him, and they could be together. Forever. Slowly and silently a tear glided down her cheek.


	3. Moving on

One Cell – Part 3

Robin wanted to go after Marian, but Little John had stopped him saying that she just needed to coll down and that she would be back before tomorrow night. But even he doubted that himself.

John knew that Marian was not one to run away from confrontation, so the fact that she was gone now, meant she may be gone for a while. He watched as Robin walked back over to his bunk and picked the ring up again.

Marian was now one day away from her destination. She knew that Robin would never find her, where she was going. Due to the fact that he didn't know that it existed. It was after Robin had left for the war, her father had bought a small white cottage near the ocean, as somewhere for her to go and relax and just...be alone. And that's what she needed to be now. Alone.

Robin didn't believe John for a second. He knew that Marian wasn't coming back tomorrow. Though he did know that she was coming back one day. And that right now she did need to be alone. Besides he had more important things to do right now, than go looking for a woman. The Sheriff was rumoured to be raising the taxes, so the villages would need extra help now.

'Much. Come with me, we are going to hand out food to some of the villages.' Robin said walking out of the camp. Much nodded and followed, happy that is Master was half back to his usual self.

Marian had paid into a Inn to spend the night knowing all to well that the horse would not be able to make another hour. She sighed as she lay alone in the small uncomfortable tavern bed. She didn't think that there was a bed more uncomfortable than those beds in the forest, but this was. Or was it just because Robin was in the forest with her. Now she was on her own, she felt cold even though she was inside and the fire was light. But it was because Robin was not there to hold her tight to him and share his warmth. Marian knew that this was not going to be easy, but she had to do it if there was any chance of saving her and Robin's relationship. She fell asleep soon after as her tears glided down and soaked her pillow.

Robin and Much had returned from delivering the food to the villages. Robin had even managed to talk Much into sneaking into Nottingham Castle, to get more 'money' he said. But Much knew that he was curious as to whether or not Marian had perhaps returned to the castle. He was glad to find no trace of Marian and to know that Gisbourne had not left the castle. _Where had she gone?_ Robin thought to himself. He tried to act as though it didn't bother him in front of the men. But he was now beginning to wonder and worry as to where she had gone to.

Finally Marian reached the little white cottage. Everything was just as she remembered it. It was a little dusty now, but nothing had changed. She smiled and began getting everything ready.


	4. realsation and a plan gone wrong

One Cell -Part 4

It had been almost a week since Marian had gone now, and Robin continued on as always acting like she would walk back into camp at any moment. But she wouldn't and he knew that. Marian needed her space, and he remembered the last time he had tried to force her to do something. She had shut her room door in his face, bursting hid nose in the process. He did _not_ want to know what she would do now. He did miss her though. He had gotten so use to and enjoyed having her share his bed. He felt rather incomplete without her by his side. But he had things to do, so he could not dwell on the thought, no matter how much it broke his heart, to think of her gone.

Robin had a plan that was going to get them a _lot_ of money for the poor. Sheriff was said to be keeping a rather large sum of money in a strong room. He and the gang were going to break into the strong room and take all the money.

'Easier said than done Master.' much shrieked at Robin's plan. It was never going to work.

'I have a plan Much.' Robin stated, then mumbled something that Much swore sounded like half a plan.

'I'm not bein' funny but the Sheriff's gonna have guards everywhere.' Allan stated the obvious.

'Which is why.' Robin said bring out two guards clothes. 'We have these' He smiled.

'So what's the plan.' Djaq asked as everyone moved in closer to listen to Robin's plan. _Or well half a plan._ Much thought to himself.

The Outlaws were all gathered in Nottingham now minus Djaq who was to stay and watch the camp, much to her annoyance, hiding in different places of the market. Robin watched as five guards left the castle, and whistled for the rest of the gang to follow him in. They did so without hesitation. Much was close on Robins back, not letting him out of his sight.

Finally they made it too the strong room. Will and Allan were already standing there in their guards uniform. They noticed the others, and Will began working on the lock to the door. Allan and Much kept a look out while John helped Will, and Robin just stood there holding the large bags ready to go and fill with the money.

The door made a 'bang' noise and Will nodded to Robin and then to John, giving him the signal to bash the door down. John nodded back and without another word the door was laying on the floor. Robin smiled and walked in and began filling the bags with money. Will and John helped while the others kept a look out. Robin had put the last of the money in the bag. _Too easy._ He thought. He Will and John turned to find Much and Allan unconscious on the floor. Gisbourne was standing in the doorway with at least ten guards behind him.

'Guards, arrest them.' He smirked.

_Spoke to soon_. Robin thought again.

There were too many guards and all they could do was surrender. They were taken and thrown into the dungeons, to be hanged. Now he would never see Marian again.

Marian was sitting on the hill watching the waves bash against one another. It was a beautiful sight to say the least. But right now she wished she was sitting on that hill looking at Locksley as she and Robin had done so many times in their childhood. She missed that childhood, so carefree and foolish and in love. No war to take him away and no evil sheriff to keep them apart. It had been almost two weeks now, and she missed Robin even more as each passing day went by. She had decided that it was time...time to go home...to Sherwood...and to him.


	5. to be reunited only to be torn apart

One Cell – Part 5

Marian was over whelmed when she saw Sherwood forest. She felt like she was home. She kicked the horse into a gallop to get to the camp faster. She had been away from him for almost a month now, yet she felt like another minute away from him would be too much. She came up to the other horses and dismounted and tied hers up. She ran up the hill and in the direction of camp.

'Robin' she called happily when she got to the top of the camp. She frowned when she saw only Djaq leaving the camp, ready for a fight.

'Marian.' She called happily when she noticed her friend. 'You back'

But Marian did not seem to be listening. 'Where's Robin and the others?'

Djaq looked sad. 'They went to steal some of the Sheriff's money, but they were captured, they hang today.'

Marian's face turned to one of shock. _Robin was going to hang._

'Here you might need this.' Djaq said running back into camp and bring something back and handing it to Marian. Marian smiled and looked at Djaq, she had handed her her Night watchman disguise. She quickly changed and smiled at Djaq.

'Let's go save the boys' She declared.

Once at Nottingham, Djaq stole a dress of someone's clothing line, and put it on. She now resembled a maid. Marian and her had come up with a plan. A _good_ plan. Unlike most of Robin's. Marian was hiding careful not to be seen in her Night Watchman's outfit. Djaq walked in through the kitchens and grabbed a tray of food, and began walking down a corridor.

'You there' A man roared from behind her and she turned to see Gisbourne trotting towards her.

'Take that food to the prisoners. The Sheriff wants them fed so that they last longer, and provide entertainment.' He smirked and walked away. Gisbourne had an even more spike of hatred for Robin ever since Marian had run away to the forest to be with him. Marian would have to be careful that Gisbourne did not find her. Djaq proceeded down into the dungeon. She looked around and found all the boys in one cell. They were all just sitting there, each thinking their last thoughts, their regrets, their memories. Djaq noticed that there was only the dungeon guard, and then made her way over to their cell.

'Ahh. About time. I am starving.' Much stated. Moving closer to the cell door.

Djaq put the food on the ground and looked up at them and smiled. Much noticed it was her and motioned for the others to come forward. They did so and also saw Djaq.

'Djaq! What are you doing here. Get out its too dangerous.' Will said as quietly as he could.

Djaq smiled, then there was a bang noise behind them, as Marian fell through a trap door in the ceiling and knocked the dungeon guard who had run at her out.

Robin just stood there stunned. He could not remove his eyes from disguised Night Watchman. She had come back. He knew she would. She turned and looked at him. Then threw Djaq the keys.

Robin walked straight up to her and grabbed her in a strong hug. He then pulled her mask down and kissed her passionately.

'I'm not bein funny, but shouldn't we be getting out of here.' Allan said breaking the couple up.

They all began walking out the dungeon, and when Robin went to follow Marian pulled him back. He frowned at her confused.

'I have news to tell you.' She smiled.

'Robin!' Much shouted down the cell.

Robin cupped her face with his hands 'Later' He smiled and kissed. He quickly turned and ran out of the dungeon. Marian was about to protest and tell him that he needed to know now. But he was already gone. She sighed and followed after him.

When she reached the courtyard and fight between the outlaws and guards had began. She quickly joined in, taking her place next to Djaq but also near Robin.

After a few minuted the outlaws had easily stopped all the guards. Everyone was laughing and shouting with happiness. Happy that they had yet again escaped the gallows. .Marian pulled her mask down revealing her face. She looked at Robin who was across the courtyard from her. He was cheering and patting Will on the back.

'Robin' She said. He turned and smiled at her. 'I'm preg...' Marian was cut off as Gisbourne came up and grabbed her from behind and pierced her stomach with a sword. She saw Robin's shocked and worried face. She felt the sword be pulled quickly from her. Robin began running to her shouting her name as she fell to the ground and Gisbourne ran away. She saw Robins worried and scared face, then she felt his hands cup her face. Then her world went black.


	6. it can't be

One Cell – Part 6

Everyone was silent as they carried Marian's lifeless body to be buried next to her father. Robin lead the way, his heart breaking with each step. Will, Allan, Much and John carried her in the white coffin that Will had made for her. Djaq walked at the back in silence.

_Why did I fight with her? Why did I call her a leper? Why didn't I go after her when she first left? Every thought and question ran through Robin's head. If he had apologised then she would not have left, and she would still be here now. With him. And what was it she was telling him before Gisbourne stabbed her. He hadn't been able to hear her, due to everyone cheering. What was there to cheer about? Marian was gone, the one and only woman has ever and will ever love. _

_He would give anything to go back to that day in the cell and tell her how much he loved her. But it was too late for that now. He watched sadly as John, Will and Allan began covering her body with dirt. She was really gone. He would never see her face or those eyes again. Never hear her laugh or berate him. Never see that smile again. His smile, the one she saved just for him. Never find out what she had been so desperate to tell him._

_Gisbourne would pay for this. This time Robin was going to kill him, and nothing was going to stop him. _

_He held back tears as all the gang in turn said their goodbyes to Marian. His heart broke with everyone. Why did this have to be goodbye, why couldn't this be different. Why did she have to go?_

_He then felt the tears pour down his cheeks, as he said one final goodbye and walked away back into the forest and away from his true love._

_Robin jumped awake. He was sweating and panting. He quickly looked down to the bed he was sitting at and saw the weakly sleep Marian. A nightmare. _

_That's all it had been._

_**Ha! Bet I had a lot of you going/crying there lol. :P**_

_**please review and don't hate me TOO much. :)**_


	7. Time Will Tell

One Cell – Part 7

Robin looked at Marian with sad eyes. She had not woken since she had been stabbed by Gisbourne and he could not stop worrying. Djaq had managed to clean and sow up the wound, but she had lost a lot of blood. Djaq said that she would be fine, but she had to rest.

He had not left her side since she had been carried back to camp by Little John. Much hadn't stopped telling him to get some sleep or how he wasn't eating enough. But he didn't care about himself, he only wanted to be sure that Marian was ok.

She looked so pale and weak, nothing compared to her usual strong and bold self.

He looked down it was his fault. If he had gone after her then she would not have had to come and rescue him. She made him smile. After everything it was her that ended up coming to rescue him. She always did surprise him.

She mumbled in her sleep and frowned shaking her head.

'Djaq!' Robin called his heart racing. Djaq appeared not a minute later. She sat by Marian next to Robin and inspected her.

'Can you go outside for a moment please?' She asked Robin pleadingly. He reluctantly left Marian's side.

'Marian! Marian wake up.' She called, and Marian slowly and weakly opened her eyes.

'Djaq?' He mumbled.

'Yes. I am here. Robin is outside you were stabbed by Gisbourne, but you are safe now.'

'Pregnant.' She said.

'What?' Djaq asked confused.

'I was pregnant' Marian said. 'Is the baby OK'

Djaq gasped in surprise, then moved to Marian's stomach to inspect. A few moments later she moved back up to Marian's head.

'I am afraid that I do not know, we will have to wait and see.' Djaq said sadly.

'Where's Robin?' Marian said. Djaq could see her eyes begin to fill with tears, and left to get Robin.

A few moments later Robin entered the cave looking very worried.

'Marian.' He whispered taking her hand and sitting beside her.

'Robin. I'm sorry.' She mumbled sleepily.

'Shh. No Marian you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one that's sorry I should have come after you and apologised. I never should have called you a leper.' He pleaded.

'I love you Robin.' She whispered.

'I love you Marian.' He kissed her gently.'Marian what were you trying to tell me before Gisbourne stabbed you?' Robin asked quietly.

'Robin...I...I came back because last week I found out that I...was pregnant.' She said sadly.

Robin's eyes shot open with happiness, but then looked at the dressed wound on her stomach.

'Is it.' He didn't quite know how to ask the hurtful question.'

But Marian knew what he was asking. 'Djaq says that she does not know. That we will have to wait and see.' Marian said and began to weep.

'Shh.' Robin said comforting her. 'Its the child of Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman. It will be fine.' He smiled and Marian laughed. Although Robin didn't know who he was trying to convince more himself or Marian.

But time would tell.


	8. a miracle

One Cell – Part 8

3 Months Later

Marian was now supposedly 5 months pregnant. But there had been no signs that the infant was OK. Which worried the troubled parents. Marian busied herself, trying not to think to much on the matter. Robin on the other planned on ways to get back at the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

Robin had been so happy when Marian had said that she was with child. But then the worst news had come that the child may not live. And it was all Gisbourne's fault. He swore to god that he would pay.

Marian was forbidden from leaving the camp without Robin or one of the other gang members. Robin had told her that the Sheriff and Gisbourne had believed her dead, and it was safer for her if it stayed that way.

The gang returned from their daily village routines, to find that Marian had made them dinner, with the deer that John had caught that morning. Much smiled happily and put his weapons away and sat down to eat, closely followed by the others. Robin walked up to Marian and kissed her gently on the lips.

'How are you?' He asked concerned.

'Fine. How were the people?'

'Clun is fine but tomorrow I will take some more money and food to Knighton and Locksley. Guy is being harsher on them.' Robin stated. Marian nodded. Things had been different with them lately. Both tread carefully around the other, trying to avoid the topic of then infant that Marian was carrying. Robin smiled sadly and went to sit with the others by the fire. Marian walked over to her and Robin's bunk and lay down.

Everyone was lying asleep in their bunks. But Marian was not. She could hear the gentle breathing of Robin sleeping next to her. Much soft snoring could be heard as could Johns loud snoring. And across the camp she could her Allan mutter in his sleep. Marian smiled to herself, and moved a hand over her stomach. She prayed with everything she had that the child would be OK. That they first child would not be a lost one or in fact their last. She felt a silent tear slid down her cheek. Why did this have to happen? Why had she left at all? She should have stayed instead of being a foolish girl and riding off. Just then Marian felt something that made her shoot up in shock. She waited again believing that it was her mind playing tricks on her. But it wasn't as she felt another movement from inside her.

'Robin' She urged him awake. He turned and looked at her confused, and sleepy.

'What?' He mumbled.

'The baby' She smiled. 'I can feel it..I can feel it move' She smiled and Robin sat up shock all over his face. Marian grabbed her hand and placed it over her stomach. Robin felt the slight movement and looked at Marian and laughed.

'Its OK' He laughed relieved. All the commotion had woken the rest of the gang, who looked on confused. When Robin had turned and explained, Djaq rushed over and tended to Marian. When she also felt the movement in Marian's stomach she turned to Marian and Robin and laughed. All the gang congratulated them, and after a few moments everyone had calmed down going back to sleep.

Robin turned and wrapped and arm around Marian's waist and lay his hand on her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

'I love you' He whispered smiling.

'I love you too.'

Robin closed his eyes, and smiled as he felt movement once again in Marian's stomach. The child was fine. God knows how, but it was alive and that was all the news that Robin needed to hear.


	9. Double Trouble

One Cell – Finals

Marian was now nine months pregnant and due to give birth at any time. Which was not helping the fact that Robin was always jumping up shouting Djaq whenever Marian made the slightest noise or wince. He was very excited and nervous, which the gang found quite amusing especially Much.

Robin had insisted that Djaq stay with Marian at all times. When she went to the river to wash and when she went for walk. Robin had not wanted Marian to walk, he head wanted her to stay in bed until the baby was born, but when Djaq had explained that walking would bring the birth closer, then he had insisted that she walked an hour a day.

Marian often laughed at Robin's antics. He would barely leave her side, only when the men dragged him to go give money to the poor or do food rounds. It was amusing to see the usually calm and gentle Robin all panicked and nervous. He was excited about being a father, but worried too. Marian knew that Robin's mother had dies during child birth to his second sibling a girl. She had died along with the mother, and Robin's younger brother who had been still born. She knew that the nightmare Robin had each night were no longer of the Holy Lands, but about Marian giving birth and something going wrong. And Marian's mother had died giving birth to her. Childbirth was quite dangerous to a woman, many died during the birth a shortly after. And especially being in a forest with no medical equipment, Robin was to say the least petrified.

Marian tried to calm him and tell him everything would be OK, but he would have none of it. And he took every precaution to make sure that everything was OK.

The only ones at camp were Djaq, Robin, Much and Marian. The others had gone to take some food and money to the village of Clun. As the Sheriff had been particular hard on them the day before.

Robin was down at the fire poking it. Much was in his 'kitchen' Marian was lying in bed (Robin's orders) and Djaq was down at the stream collecting fresh water to boil.

Marian felt a sharp pain in her stomach and sat up straight clutching her stomach. Robin didn't notice due to his back facing her. It happened again and she gasped. Much heard and looked over to Marian frowning. He watched until he saw her gasp in pain again.

'Eh Robin' Much said never taking his eyes off Marian. Robin looked up to his best friend.

'Is Marian alright.'

Robin turned quickly and looked at Marian. When he saw her sitting up clutching her stomach and gasping in pain

'Marian!?' He dropped the stick and ran up to her side. He noticed the bed was wet, her waters had spilled.

He turned back to Much. 'Much! It's time go and get Djaq!' He turned back to Marian and grabbed her hand.

Much nodded and dropped his wooden spoon and ran down to get Djaq.

'Marian its alright. I am here. Much has gone to get Djaq. You'll be fine.' He was trying reassure himself more than Marian. Marian screamed in pain. And Robin screamed for Much to hurry, with no idea if he could even be heard.

A few moments later Djaq came carrying one of the buckets of water.

'Robin if we can get her to the lake, it would be a safer birth.' Djaq said.

Robin nodded and looked at Marian. 'Marian I need you to get up, and walk to the lake. Can you do that.?'

'I'll try' She said in between gasps. Robin nodded and helped Marian stand. They began slowly walking to the lake. Robin supporting Robin all the way. Every few minutes she would have to stop as another contraction hit her. Robin knew when to stop as she would squeeze his hand tight when it was coming.

Finally they made it too the water. Djaq got Robin to lower Marian in at the shallow part so only the bottom of her body was under water. Robin climbed in next to her and held her hand firmly.

'Marian its OK. I'm here.' Robin said kissing her on the fore head.

Djaq climbed in the water also and went to the front of Marian. 'Marian I'm going to need you to push soon.'

Much stood on the bank and waited. Watching in horror and delight.

'Marian push!' Djaq shouted.

Marian began pushing, screaming, and squeezing Robins hand almost breakage all at the same time.

She stopped and began panting.

'Marian I am going to need you to push one more time.' Djaq said.

Robin was shaking he didn't know what to do. He felt so useless.

'I'm too tired.' Marina whispered closing her eyes.

'No Marian. You must stay awake.' Robin said holding her face in his hand. 'One more push and we'll have our baby.' He said. Marian began moaning in pain again as another contraction raked her body.

'Marin push!' Djaq yelled and she did so.

Robin looked at Djaq who pulled something up and out of the water. Robin saw a small naked baby, in Djaq's hands. Djaq's slapped it lightly on the back and it began to wail.

'Robin' She handed it to its father. Robin jumped out the water holding his son smiling. Marian screamed again and Robin turned back. Fear all over his face.

'Djaq what happening. What's wrong?' Robin asked.

'The other one is coming.'

Both Robin and Much looked shocked. Quickly Robin turned to Much and handed him is son to wrap in a blanket, and then jumped back in the water beside Marian.

'The other one?' Robin asked.

'Didn't she tell you it was twins.' Asked Djaq to which Robin only shook his head.

A few final pushes and the second baby was out. Djaq did as she had done to the previous baby, and it also began to wail. Robin took the second child, a daughter and handed it too Much to wrap in another blanket, then returned to Djaq and Marian.

'Robin she is very weak and won't be able to walk back to the camp.'

Robin nodded 'I will carry her.' He said lifting Marian out the water.

'Be careful she will be very sore'

Robin began walking back to camp, carrying Marian bridal style. While Much carried his daughter and Djaq carried his son. They arrived back in camp to find the other outlaws had returned and were looking puzzled as to where the four of them had gone. The they noticed Djaq with the baby and smile, only to be replaced by a frown when they saw Much also with a baby. Robin walked over and put Marian down on their bunk.

'What was it buy one get one free?' Allan asked laughing.

'Robin?' Marian whispered.

'Marian its OK. We are back at camp and the babies are fine.' Robin told her.

Marian let out a weak laugh. 'Were you surprised?'

'To say the least, why didn't you tell me we were having twins?'

'To surprise you.'

'Well you certainly did that.' Robin laughed.

'Have you got any names yet?' Will asked.

'I thought of two.' Marian said weakly, so only Robin could hear.

'What?'

'Aidan and Grace.' She smiled. 'What do you think?'

Robin smiled. 'They're perfect.' He turned to look at Will. 'Aidan and Grace.' He shouted over, causing both the babies to start crying. Which in turn made Allan sigh.

'Oh no not again.' Allan said thinking about baby Seth.

Robin winced and Marian raised her eyebrows. 'You're a natural.' She commented. Making them both laugh.

Over the next few days Marian got some of her strength back and could walk about the camp and breast feed the babies properly.

It had come to their attention that Grace had a small scar near her hip. They had then discovered that this had been where Gisbourne had stabbed Marian. He had hit the infant, who had shielded its brother in the womb, but there was a scar left from where it had healed. Robin was angry and had to be knocked out by John to stop him going and killing Gisbourne.

They and their children were safe and that was all that mattered.

**Hi this is the final chapter a think. I was going to be really nasty and reveal that the babies were Gisbournes and not Robin, but I thought that Robin being the daddy was nicer. Not to mention the fact that the majority of you would have hunted me down and killed me if I had. Please review.**


End file.
